Super Smash OneShots
by PikaPowerX10
Summary: Yeah. Just-yeah. Sometimes the title of the chapters may look weird, but it's out of context. Example, Chapter 4 is in a different format. The Note format. Rated T to be safe, maybe from small injuries.
1. Furniture

Villager was sitting on the couch in the mansion. "..."

Ness walks over, and sees some box on the table.

"Huh?"

Villager does a question expression and looks over.

"Hm... There's a leaf."

Villager does a shocked expression, and throws the leaf on the ground.

"What the heck, Villager?! Why did you-"

And the leaf turns into an Arwing.

"What?"

Villager does a Disbelief Expression, and hides behind the couch.

The Arwing blasts off.

"...-blinks- uh, what just happened?"

Villager peeked at the window. Then did a Depressed emotion.

Wii Fit Trainer walks in. "... Did I miss something?"

Ness points at the box. Wii Fit Trainer stretches her leg in the box, and pulled out a leaf. She puts it on the floor slowly. A Motorcycle pops out.

Ness grabs WFT and pulls her behind the couch. The 3 ducked and the motorcycle scrambled around the room.

Wario jumps on and the motorcycle blasts out of the room.

Popo walks in. "... I don't even want to know."

Popo then reaches a leaf from a tree outside the window. He puts the leaf down and a Teletubbie popped out. The police come out and grab it. "STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL!"

The police walk out with the creature.

"Maybe trees should not be used for furniture," said Villager.

Suddenly a wind blows 2 leaves into the room. Suddenly a Flatscreen TV and a Popcorn machine pops out.

"Huh."

The 4 then eat popcorn while watching the Jessie Takeover.

Chapter's Questions:

1. How does Marth talk?

2. Do you support VillagerxWFT or MarthxRoy? Lol Yaoi. If you don't support either, which do you support?

3. Has Ike ever forced someone to make him sandwiches?


	2. Food Dreams

Shoutout to AngeloHeroofLight for being the first answerer of the first 3 questions!

Shoutout to my sister Annabelle for helping me bounce back my ideas with this story!

Shoutout to creamy Swiss cheese for inspiring me with this next chapter!

Captain Falcon was eating lunch with Lucas, Palutena, and Marth.

(I never learned how Marth talked. Therefore Marth will just be silent until further notice.)

"Can you pass me the PBJ Sandwich, Marth?" asked Palutena.

Marth passed her the sandwich.

"Pepper, please!" exclaimed Captain Falcon.

Palutena gave him the pepper.

(Since Lucas is a silent type also, I guess he'll be silent also.)

Lucas grabs the hot sauce that was on Captain Falcon's side. (Across from him.)

"Lucas, please. Manners," said Palutena.

Lucas suddenly sees Roy.

"Hello!"

Captain Falcon stares at his plate.

"Seems like your plate is dry. No drinks. How about some Falcon PUNCH!?"

Captain Falcon then pours the fruit punch in Roy's cup.

"Actually, this is Marth's."

Roy gives Marth the plate. Marth takes a taste of everything.

Marth then flips the table. Palutena fell over with hot sauce in her face (as the table was flipped from Marth's side... Meaning Palutena got the table.) and just lifted it up using her feet.

"I've been taking foot exercises."

Roy blinks as Marth yells at him about how the bread on the sandwiches have crusts, how the Mayo was too bland, and how the Forks were horrible.

Then Roy woke up from his bed.

"Wow... Weird dream," said Roy. He then turns and sees Marth next to him. A flash happened.

It was Nana! She took a picture! Roy then ran after her.

"Gah!"

Popo just woke up.

"Weird dream."

"Popo! The Kitchen is on fire!"

Popo stares as Mario cooked his spaghetti. Pac Man tried to douse the fire. Mii Fighter took out the fire using his weird hair.

Mii Fighter then had an Afro. Then he woke up.

"Are you alright?! You fell asleep while eating your slice of pizza!" exclaimed Pokemon Trainer.

"It's alright... I'm having this weird dream..."

"What was it?"

"That Marth flipped a table after Roy's meal was horrible. Then Roy woke up in a bed with Marth, and Nana took a picture. Then Popo woke up while the kitchen was on fire, and I absorbed the fire getting an Afro. Then I woke up here."

Pokemon Trainer blinked. "(Woah.)"

And then Charizard woke up.

"?!"

Questions of the day:

1. Which part of Mii Fighter's weird dream did you like more?

2. Would it have been better if I named this "Mii Dream?"

3. Who exactly do you want to be the main character in the next story?

First person to answer these 3 questions (or the best answer if there was a tie in time) will get a shoutout.

Swiss Cheese inspired me because my friend flipped the table realizing what I put in the cheese puffs.


	3. Television

I quickly wrote this, being bored.

The Dog sat on the couch. A duck sits on his shoulder, and a man with a shotgun sits next to the two.

"Let's see what's on Tv."

The Duck presses the On button. "And now, for the news."

"Thank you. Remember now, it's Hunting season!"

The duck screams. The Dog hides him from the window. The man covers the dog's torso and the entire duck using a blanket.

"But-an endangered species must not be shot or else you may be punished by law. It's the rare Purple-Tailed Duck."

The picture of the duck in the blankets appeared on TV. "No one may shoot this species at all times."

The man put the shotgun near the coatrack, then sat back down. The Popcorn was placed in front of where the duck was sitting, then they played Sonic Boom: The Rise of Lyric. And then they barfed.

Later...

The Villager sat down with Wii Fit Trainer. "So, how do you play this?" asked Wii Fit Trainer, pointing at Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City!

"How do you play this?!" exclaimed Villager, pointing at Wii Fit.

They both blinked. They arm wrestled to see who's game would they play first. WFT was more strong, so she pinned his hand down in 5 seconds.

"Alright, here's the Motion pad..."

(I don't know about Wii Fit, so I am not sure if they have a remote.)

"And the Wii remote..."

Villager blinked. "Ok. Now just go onto the pad," said WFT.

Villager stood on the two squares. (Is this pose included?)

"Now, for the Downward Dog Position."

Wii Fit Trainer did the pose next to Villager while Villager and the TV WFT continued on the pad. Snake ran in.

"Come on! They're playing the newest show! Stop using the T-"

Snake then stares at WFT and Villager. "..."

Snake awkwardly walks out. With a red face. After focusing at WFT. At her pair of pants. And walked to Samus' room. While Toon Link blinks.

-30 minutes later-

Villager was stuck in a pretzel pose. "Uh... Ok... That happened," said WFT.

WFT then put Villager's game in.

-4 minutes later, pretty much the time talking to Rover.-

"OH MY GOD THAT CAT WAS SO ANNOYING! I wish I never have to talk to him again!"

"Well, when you save, turn this off, and play the next day, yes. But if you don't save, a grouchy mole will scold you... If you already saved once," said Villager.

WFT stared at Villager. "Uh, ok..."

-56 minutes later, the time WFT takes to complete Nook's chores-

"That Raccoon is rather greedy."

"He expects payment whenever you want for your house. Then it costs more to expand it."

"No bills?"

"No bills."

-The next day-

"Yawn..." said Villager.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room (decorated with AC items) and went in the TV room. He sees WFT tired, and somehow in her village having her grass made in gold, the trees spitting out gold fruit, and every rock she hits earns her bells. Not to mention everyone's house the size of mansions.

"What?! You spent all night playing?!"

WFT stares blankly.

"You did better at my game then I did!"

Mr. Game & Watch grabbed the book next to WFT, read it, then showed it to Villager.

"Cheats?! Shame on you!" yelled Villager.

WFT saved.

"..."

Villager walked out. WFT walked out too. "Thanks for the cheats..." whispered WFT, who secretly had negative 999 bells before she cheated.

-4 hours later-

Marth and Roy were sitting on the couch. Captain Falcon and his pet horse sat next to Roy. Snake and Samus sat next to the horse. They were watching a romantic comedy (Prepare for randomness!) movie.

The prince suddenly kisses the damsel in distress.

Toon Link stares into the room (which had the kitchen counter right at the edge of the TV room) and saw Marth kissing Roy, Captain Falcon kissing the horse, Snake crying while Samus makes out with her gun and Mr, Game & Watch making out with the TV.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Toon Link screamed as his chair blew into the ceiling with a thruster tied to it.

Questions

1. Have you ever reacted crazily to a random moment with the television?

2. Which game do you think is better-Wii Fit or Animal Crossing City Folk?

3. Have any couples from a romantic movie showing you have attended been weirder then these 4 couples?

You will be the 2nd Shoutout if your answers are the best. Shoutout will happen at January 8th or later.


	4. Chatrooms without Chat or Script

Since we cannot do Chat Format this Chatroom will look in a different format. No Chat or script. This is what chatrooms should look like.

WindShoes has entered the Room.

PKRedCap has entered the room.

QuackBones has entered the room.

"What's up?" -WindShoes

"Sky." -PKRedCap

"Not your mom." -QuackBones

"Haha very funny" -WindShoes

"Ladies ASL?" -QuackBones

FlexibleTyper has entered the room

"OMG THIS IS THE 4TH TIME THIS HAZ HAPPENED!" -FlexibleTyper

"What can I say? I love repeats." -QuackBones

"Can I go and eat steak now?" -PKRedCap

"Sure." -WindShoes

PKRedCap has left the Room

"When I get over there I will slap u." -FlexibleTyper

"Oh noes!" -QuackBones

FlexibleTyper has left the room

"Heheh, I am the duck." -QuackBones

QuackBones has left the room

WindShoes has left the room

Want more? Just let me know.

PKRedCap: Ness

WindShoes: Sonic

QuackBones: Duck Hunt (The Dog, Duck, and Man)

FlexibleTyper: Wii Fit Trainer


	5. Smash Plus Battle

I wanted to try the new segment one more time before the real chapters.

SuperStarRed has entered the room

SuperStarGreen has entered the room

BlueBlast has entered the room

ObsessedRing has entered the room

FlexibleTyper has entered the room

NinjaPondOwner has entered the room

ExpertGardener has entered the room

DotsNGhosts has entered the room

"Hey, Smash Plus has a shortcut feature to smash!" -SuperStarRed

"Shall we all 8 Player Smash?" -FlexibleTyper

DotsNGhosts has left the room

DaddysLittleJunior has entered the room

"Uh, what?" -ExpertGardener

"Meh. Must have only wanted to chat." -ObsessedRing

"So, let us all smash?" -Request from NinjaPondOwner

"Yes." -SuperStarRed

"Yes." -SuperStarGreen

"Yes." -BlueBlast

"Indeed." -FlexibleTyper

"Yes." -ObsessedRing

"Yes." -NinjaPondOwner

And many yeses later.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

-30 minutes later-

"Oh man!" -SuperStarGreen

-2 Minutes later-

1st: SuperStarRed

2nd: BlueBlast

3rd: NinjaPondOwner

4th: FlexibleTyper

5th: DaddysLittleJunior

6th: ExpertGardener

7th: ObsessedRing

8th: SuperStarGreen

-1 and a half minute later-

"Green, you failed so hard!" -DaddysLittleJunior

"Hahah, we got you!" -BlueBlast

":(" -SuperStarGreen

SuperStarGreen has left the room

"Might as well go 2." -BlueBlast

BlueBlast has left the room

DaddysLittleJunior has left the room

SuperStarRed has left the room

ExpertGardener has left the room

NinjaPondOwner has left the room

ObsessedRing has left the room

FlexibleTyper has left the room

SuperStarRed: Mario

SuperStarGreen: Luigi

BlueBlast: Megaman

ObsessedRing: Villager

FlexibleTyper: WFT

DotsNGhosts: Pac Man

DaddysLittleJunior: Bowser Jr.

NinjaPondOwner: Greninja

ExpertGardener: Olimar

No cyber bullying please. Oh who are we kidding, it's Luigi!


	6. Bruised

Lucas was on a stretcher. Random panicking was happening for the boy was in a cast.

"Quick! Get this patient to the hospital!"

"He'll never get back to normal if we can't cure his bruises!"

"How did this even happen?! His bruises are so serious we had to cast it!"

And behind the crowd of smashers, doctors, and nurses...

... is Mii Fighter.

-earlier-

"Rock and Roll!"

Megaman was blasting everyone in the training room. Everyone was laughing. "Hey, look at this!"

Mii Fighter then sword slashed a party ball. It opened up and Blaster Bombs were inside.

"What the-?!" yelled Peach.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Ness.

"Gah!" screamed Megaman.

"Heheh... Sorry..." said Mii Fighter.

-in the kitchen-

"Hey, can you pass me the salt?" asked Pit.

The salt was suddenly thrown. The salt hit the ceiling after Pit dodged it, for it was on fire half way there.

"Mii Fighter!"

Mii Fighter laughed. "Sorry, guys! Got carried away!"

Megaman, Ness and Peach stared at him madly. And now Pit did too.

-at 6-

Lucas, Ness, Mii Fighter, and Toon Link were playing a board game version of truth or dare that Ness made.

"Huh." Mii fighter rolled the dice, moved his piece 4 spaces. He landed on a dare space.

He picked a card. "Punch the person to your right."

He turned to Lucas. Ness suddenly remembered the Battle... And Lunch...

"Wait! Look out, Lucas!" (If you read that right, Mii Fighter's hand should be slowly approaching Lucas' Arm.)

The hand turned red from fire, then turned normal. Lucas was suddenly sent slowly flying. Wait, should we turn on normal speed? Because this won't cushion his fall anyway. Yes? Ok.

Lucas then hit the window. He landed on the concrete path from the front door. He slid down.

"Oh my-!" screamed Ness.

"Hurry! We have to save him!" yelled Toon Link.

Mii Fighter ran out, but Ness pulled him in. "No! You have to stay here!"

Ness then ran out. Mii Fighter sadly idled.

Ness and Toon Link ran after Lucas, who hit the fence gate, tripped a dog, and got hit by a car (but not so serious, he was only launched up and landed in bushes.) and suddenly landed on a roof. Then he landed on a mattress which fell over. Then he flipped into a duck's path.

"Ready... Aim... Fire!"

The man from Duck Hunt was firing at wild ducks, not his. Lucas suddenly flew and the bullet hit his foot.

"Oh..."

Lucas has tough skin, so the shotgun bullet didn't do much but bruise. But the other parts of his skin were also bruised. Ness called a hospital while Toon Link and Duck Hunt ran over. "Should I put him out of his misery?" asked Duck Hunt.

"No! He's only bruised, not injured! Lucas is my friend! Plus the rating has to stay K+! Not M!" said Toon Link.

"..."

"I think we should change it to T because this happened."

"Yeah."

An ambulance arrived. They put Lucas in the ambulance. They covered him up in bandages and ran him to the room once he got there.

Lucas was on a stretcher. Random panicking was happening for the boy was in a cast.

"Quick! Get this patient to the hospital!"

"He'll never get back to normal if we can't cure his bruises!"

"How did this even happen?! His bruises are so serious we had to cast it!"

And behind the crowd of smashers, doctors, and nurses...

... is Mii Fighter.

He... Just walked because he didn't want anything else to happen.

"..."

Well this story was typed up because I originally thought the person responsible would be Little Mac. But... Yeah, Little Mac was rather calm today, so he couldn't have done it. And I remembered the old version of this, so yeah. The old version had everyone sending Mii Fighter to an intervention. This time I made it serious and made him actually Hurt someone.


	7. Tribu-Mii-tions

Sunshine is outside, fresh smell is in the air...

... And Mii Fighter stays in. After 3 minutes ago when he tried to use a toaster then it broke from him punching it.

He was really messed up since Lucas's injury. Palutena and Yoshi were outside his door. "Should we do something?"

"Yoshi!"

Palutena then jumps on Yoshi, and Yoshi bursts through the door. "What the?!" yelled Mii Fighter.

"Listen, it's a new day! Lucas is doing fine! Let's just take a stroll with Yoshi!" said Palutena.

(And no, I don't support Miilutena.)

Mii Fighter then jumps on Yoshi. Yoshi suddenly falls through the floor and somehow goes offscreen.

"..."

Mii Fighter tries to get a hug from Kirby, but Kirby bounced off him and crashed through the window.

"Oh dear!" yelled Palutena.

Pit and Samus ran in. They tripped into Mii Fighter and all 3 were sent offscreen.

Yoshi, Kirby, Pit, Palutena, and Samus were just lying in their rooms. In Smash Mansion if you happen to fall offscreen you respawn, and inside the mansion you respawn in your rooms.

Mii Fighter sweat dropped. King DeDeDe threw a cake at Mii, and the cake flew off him into DeDeDe at the mouth. Only, the cake was burned after it bounced and King DeDeDe Barfed. Mii Fighter was caught by Villager's net. Then suddenly the net bounced off and broke a hole in the ceiling.

Villager blinked. Mii suddenly sneezed.

"Oh, let me get you a tissue!"

Villager grabbed one, gave it to Mii by hand, but suddenly was flung offscreen. With the tissue.

Mii Fighter lied down on the bed. Then the bed flew offscreen. And it respawned.

"Yeah, I have to go to a doctor now."

Mii Fighter walks out the door... With the many tables that flew offscreen and respawned.

He avoided everyone. Some random guy tried to mug him... and he flew into a house.

Master Hand suddenly called for Mii Fighter. He had to duel with him. Just for his amusement.

Mii Fighter blinked. He suddenly burned Master Hand, and made him faint... Without even hitting him. Master Hand is not a master anymore XD So the Mansion is just independent. But he had a problem-he was stuck on the platform. Which just started to sink because it was being hurt,

"I got to get better now!"

A flash of light beamed. Mii Fighter was closing his eyes. He just calmly breathes in and out. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-!"

The Platform shuts down. It explodes. Mii Fighter still calmly gets in focus.

He was heading towards the beam...

... And he woke up, in a metal chamber.

"Sorry, you have to stay in there until your Over Powered Touch is absorbed. We need to use this for many uses."

Mii Fighter blinks. He suddenly gets tense and was ready to break through the glass. Then he saw Lucas. Lucas was happily smiling, and looking at Mii Fighter. He then relaxes, and just goes through these 48 Hours.


	8. Books

Wii Fit Trainer lies down on the couch, reading Peter Pan. She just idles, while amazingly reading the book of this green guy. (I've never read Peter Pan.)

Suddenly Villager sadly walks in and sits next to Wii Fit Trainer's legs because there was barely any other place to sit. Have you seen how tall WFT is?!

WFT kept reading. She then realized she was reading Palutena's diary. No wonder about the random Boy Band obsession with Peter Pan, and that the fairies had the same dialogue as the soap opera WFT watched with Palutena. She then noticed the sad boy near her.

"What's the matter?" asked WFT.

"I just read Palutena's diary." said Vil.

"... Uh, I have it right here..."

"Wait, did it mention a green hatted Palutena from Halloween and Fairies from that soap opera? And many other weird things?"

"Villager... I think you read Peter Pan."

"... Oh!"

Villager then walks out happily.

"..."

(By the way, that was bound to be a romantic scene with those two if Annabelle hadn't thought of a better idea.)

Mii Fighter, after getting out of the chamber, was reading Rosalina's Diary. (Finally Rosalina has a mention XD) It mentions a lot about combing Luma's butt, accidentally tripping into Link, and Blowing up a pure evil starship. Lots and lots of times.

Meanwhile Rosalina was reading Mii Fighter's Diary, disguised as Luma's Guide to being awesome from the Luma's.

"3 steps to open a door epically. Step 1, hold the knob. Step 2, twist the knob. Step 3, slam into the door while step 1 and 2 are in motion. Bonus Step: Run out realizing Peach was taking a shower."

Mii Fighter suddenly sensed. Someone was talking about the moment he ran in the bathroom needing to go while Peach was showering. Bleh.

And in the other rooms, Captain Falcon was punching his giant book.

"PAWNCH! PAWNCH! PAWNCH! PAWNCH! PAWNCH!"

And on the other side of his book Little Mac was punching.

And final one.

Pit was reading a romance novel. He kept reading it while Zelda walked in. Link came in helping her find her necklace.

Zelda reached over to the other side of Pit's bed by reaching her head over through Pit's arm while he was holding the book up. Pit was rather... Red.

"Found it!"

Zelda then tripped. Link tried to catch her, but she fell. Pit tried to hold her up, but his sweat from exercising for 1 Hour slipped and Zelda fell. Zelda almost kissed Pit if Link had not grabbed her. "Thanks..." said Zelda.

"Thanks," said Pit. He got back to his book.

"What was he doing with your necklace, anyway?" asked Ness who was walking with them.

"He wanted it to give to Palutena for her birthday, she gave it back because she did not want it, and we're looking for it."

"Huh."


	9. ACHeater Problems

"It's so cold...!"

Wii Fit Trainer was hugging Link out of coldness. Link was hugging Zelda be cause she was cold, and Marth was hugging Roy because he was cold.

"Did you f-f-fix the heating yet...?!" said Villager who was hugging Luma.

"Don't rush me!" said Mario.

Lucas used PK Thunder, and the heating went through the roof.

"GAH!"

Everyone was sweating and on fire. Lucas used PK freeze.

Everyone suddenly turned into an ice cube except for Mii Fighter, who just touched the thing that Lucas hit, and it just went to normal.

Everyone was thawed. Then suddenly someone shot a bazooka at the thing. Everything was shooting wind. Suddenly Bowser punched the thing so many times and it started spewing fireballs or ice balls.

Everyone panicked. Lucas suddenly almost tripped, but Mii Fighter caught him.

Wii Fit Trainer was amazingly protecting Toon Link by using her exercises to block the fireballs. "Feel the burn!" yelled WFT.

Villager was somehow catching the fireballs and ice balls with his net.

"You caught a fireball! It turned up the heat for a second!"

"You caught an ice ball! You're really CHILL!"

And these random puns. He somehow put these in his pocket.

Meanwhile outside Wii Fit Trainer (the male one) was waiting outside doing stretches before he meets everyone. Suddenly he picks up a leaf.

He walks in. And just 5 seconds a fireball hit his foot.

"The heater/AC is broken!" exclaimed Wii Fit trainer (Female.)

"Ok?"

The Leaf lands in the thing. Suddenly it turns into a wire. It fixed the system.

"..."

Ness walked around and told everyone to call Wii Fit Trainer Karen, and to call the male one John. Toon Link whispered these names the smashers will call them.

"..."

And suddenly Yoshi farts.


	10. Donuts and Pockies

(These OneShots also include characters from different versions of smash, including the Smash Flash set even though the characters are unofficial. And Young Link.)

Black Mage was eating a donut. He turned to see a two tailed fox and a red echidna behind him staring at the box of donuts. Suddenly Young Link ran in.

"... Sorry, we can't understand you," said Tails after a while of Young Link making random movements and noises.

"I think he's saying he stole our donuts," said Knuckles.

"What? Our? Stole?" asked Black Mage, who turned to see his donuts gone.

"Grr..." said Black Mage, and just went to his pixel room. (Characters from Smash Flash have pixelated rooms.)

And that's the last of the flash junk for this chapter.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The Smashers were in a crowd having a Pocky Game Tournament. Awkwardly Ike and Kirby had a turn for this.

Kirby ate the entire thing.

"Alright! One point for Kirby, and one point for Ike!" exclaimed Jeff. (Assist Trophies are in this story too.)

"I think Kirby's cheating..." said Greninja.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeff.

"He has 9001 points. Everyone else has 40 or under."

"Well except for DeDeDe who has 89."

"Whatever, Kirby's cheating."

Next up was Luigi with Luigi. He failed XD

Next up was Lucas and Yellow Alloy. They sorta... Made it to the middle. And they zoomed back as fast as possible.

"Bleh!" exclaimed both of them.

Next up was Ganondorf and Captain Falcon. They punched each other (B button in SSBB) randomly.

We interrupt this chapter for a commercial break.

"Want to be better than your friends? Want to be epically cool? Now buy Captain Falcon's Fruit PAWNCH! It's the best juice ever! We don't use feet, we use hammers and FALCON PAUNCHES! So it's no foot in there. Buy it for a cheap price of 6.99! Note: We are not responsible for too much Epic. May cause intense sweating, random punches, and will give you the power to fly jets if you didn't want to! Contains Peanuts, seafood, milk, corn meal, and Soy." -The FZero group

"And the winner is... Sonic! He somehow did 503928 of them in that time with himself."

"WOOT."

We are doing a truth or dare chapter next. For sure the dates and truths listed below will surely appear. But send in whatever you want. Reviews will not be posted on story if you review. If you have an account you must PM.

1. Any Dares involving Marth doing something with Roy.

2. Forcing Shulk to...?

3. You making out with any of the smashers.

4. Mario smashing with someone who does not live in the mansion

5. Song Parodies.

Anyone may enter. It does not have to be these 5 recommendations just anything. Lol.


	11. City Folk Nostalgia

A while since I posted one of these. Way too much of a while.

Villager saw WFT, Rosalina and Luma cry on the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Villager.

He looked at the tv screen.

"Animal Crossing... Let's Go to the City?" asked Villager.

"The nostalgia gets to me!" said WFT.

"It's sad New Leaf replaced this one...!" said Rosalina.

"This is bringing me to floods of tears!" said Luma.

"I liked City Folk. I really do. But, I can honestly say New Leaf is better," said Villager.

Mario came in. "What are you playing? ... Animal Crossing... Let's Go to the City?"

Mario then got in WFT's lap and cried into a ball.

Later...

Everyone from the Smash Bros Series-even the assist trophies, Alloys, EVEN THE BOSSES- Was crying from playing ACCF. Well, except Villager.

"THE NOSTALGIA!" yelled Master Hand.

Green Alloy was being comforted by Yellow Alloy.

"... I'm getting a waffle," said Villager.

He got a waffle, and came back.

No one in there. But the couch and TV were gone too.

He walked out. He saw everyone outside with the TV and console plugged in, with the couch outside.

WTC, THE ANIMAL VILLAGERS ARE AROUND THE TV.

ISABELLE TOO?!

Villager ran back to his room.

He looked out his window. They were still so nostalgic.

He decided to come out. WFT cuddled with Villager while Greninja was playing.

"HE'S CUTTING DOWN STUMPS! THATS SO BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Rayquanza.

...

While everyone was playing, let's see what they did.

They named their villager Smash. Lol. Smash.

Smash woke up. He looked out the window with serious bed head.

"Time to go to the salon!"

He walked out.

He saw a ton of weeds. The villagers customized it perfectly however.

"Hm. How long was I gone?"

Tom Nook came over. "You still... Owe me 400 more bells... From 3 years ago..."

"THREE?!" yelled Smash. He then gave him 500.

"Thanks..." went Nook.

"What happened while I was gone?!" yelled Smash.

"It was horrible... So many people resetted that Resetti killed... Tortimer!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not dead, I'm right here," said Tortimer.

"Oh." went Tom Nook.

This dialogue never happened when they played.

Smash walked around pulling weeds, watering flowers, taking out tree stumps, and cleaning the houses.

He forgot about his bed head by putting his bear cap on.

He was fishing like good times. He was catching everyone's fleas. He dug up treasure!

He got on the good ol' Bus. He went to the Marquee. He wanted a show after a long time.

But they were shut down. For good.

He went to Kicks.

He never saw Kicks again.

He decided to get a haircut.

The entire city was shut down.

Smash returned to see dead villagers.

"OH IT WAS HORRIBLE! TORTIMER ACTED OUT AND KILLED PEOPLE!" yelled Pelly.

Tom Nook and his children ran to the bus. So did Pelly and Sma- Ok I can't do this, this is too random XD

Smash returned to see depressed Villagers.

"What's going on?" asked Smash.

"We're all moving. This town is now contaminated..." said Lolly.

"What?!"

They all packed everything and went on the bus.

And the TV stops.

The Wii shuts down.

And it was silent.

...

This next part is VillagerXWFT moment. Leave now if you don't support this couple.

Wii Fit Trainer was in such a bad mood. She felt so sad. Even though everyone else moved on.

Villager Patted her on the back. "Are you alright?" asked Villager.

"No... The ending there really made me hurt."

Villager patted her on the back. "It will be alright... This is why we play New Leaf. The Mayor prevents the town from contamination. City Folk's an old game ever since Internet cut from that system."

"Oh..." went WFT.

Villager stared into WFT's face.

WFT stared into Villager's face.

They both leaned into a kiss... Then suddenly Luma jumped in.

XD if you didn't support WFTXVillager well you didn't have to leave XD

"LOLOLOOLOOLVNHFJFJJHHCJNFNSJCHVJD" went Luma, who sort of took mushrooms. No, not Mario ones.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled WFT, effectively exercise Wii Fit running with Villager on her back.

...

"Alright, everyone... Let's move."

Tortimer and everyone in the town got on the tiny little bus. The city was being shut down.

Smash looked out the window. He was going to miss Smashville.

It will be forever remembered.

The shiny apples, the rare fish...

Even the first ever tree Smash grew.

He will miss it. Miss it all.

...

The Nostalgia );


	12. Amiibos and Training

-Fat Training-

Little Mac was eating a carrot while King DeDeDe was eating a McDonalds Big Mac.

"... Yum... I need one more," said DeDeDe.

"That's your 6th one," said Little Mac.

"Whatever!" yelled DeDeDe, who then tripped over Pittoo.

"GOSH DARN YOU!" yelled Pittoo.

DeDeDe could not get up.

Little Mac got a hint from Pittoo, and seriously loud yelling-

"UPPERCUT THIS FAT PENGUIN OFF ME!"

-to Sweep Kick Pittoo out.

And then that failed, so he then uppercut DeDeDe into the ceiling.

"..."

DeDeDe realized- he was missing that in order to beat Kirby.

"I want to train with you," DeDeDe said.

"... Are you sure? It will surely be intense," said Little Mac.

"... Yes, I can Handle it."

And during that day DeDeDe was punching the punching bag in Mac's room, trying to intensely sit up with a cinder block on his feet, and jogged with Mac around the yard.

And while that happened Greninja invited the Ice Climbers and Mario to look at DeDeDe exercise.

And randomly Wii Fit Trainer ran with them.

"You're in fighting training too?" asked DeDeDe.

"What? No, I'm jogging around to stay fit. Because, you know. Wii Fit Trainer."

Little Mac sweatdropped, realizing why she visits his room just for parkour.

Doc Louis trained DeDeDe for a while while Little Mac tries to hit on Wii Fit Trainer.

After that time, they went back to the counter. Wii Fit Trainer was with them. Little Mac got a bandage on his forehead.

They ate so much fruits and vegetables.

"Can't I have a steak?" asked DeDeDe.

"... Steaks are good for power..." said Doc Louis.

And then the 3 ate steaks. While Wii Fit Trainer ate her spinach.

King DeDeDe broke a hole in the wall.

In Kirby's room.

"... Let's just hope the puff ball is smart enough to fix it," said Little Mac.

And Kirby was. He got hammer kirby, and whacked the wall enough to fix it.

"... Ok, let's see your stats," said Doc Louis.

"... Hm, 90 percent raise. Nice. Wait, now it's decreasing down by 80 percent- WAIT WHAT?!" yelled Wii Fit Trainer.

King DeDeDe lied there surrounded by tons of Chocolate Bar wrappers and burger wrappers.

"... Uh, ok..." said Wii Fit Trainer. "Obviously he just wants his old life back."

"Yeah... I'm so tired..." said DeDeDe.

"... Alright, you did great overall, and just be yourself," said Little Mac.

Then he went off to train. Doc Louis went with him to help him train. Wii Fit Trainer went to see Villager. She honestly has a little crush on him now.

"Sigh... That was tiring."

...

-Calm Amiibo-

Note: This is a Slice of Life part involving a park.

Mii Fighter got a random large doll shaped like Villager. He placed it on the circle thing labeled "Amiibo" in the living room.

The thing adjusted, and the Amiibo screen appeared.

Mii fighter decided to make it a blue shirt to match his blue shirt.

The Amiibo spawned. Mii Fighter decided to name it John.

John followed Mii Fighter around. Mii Fighter often had a habit of temper fits.

John dragged Mii Fighter outside after his first temper fit he had seen.

John then dragged Mii Fighter into the park outside the mansion. The first time Mii fighter left the mansion since he was accepted in Smash.

"What's going on...?" asked Mii Fighter.

Mii Fighter saw John point at the scenery. It was calm and peaceful. No one was fighting, everyone was chilling out, and picking fruit, along with caring for plants, playing with pets, etc.

Mii Fighter followed John. John led him to a hot dog stand.

"Extra Chili, please," said Mii Fighter. "And extra Mustard on the other one."

The Hot Dog man gave the hot dogs. They ate happily.

John patted Mii Fighter on the back.

They then planted a tree sapling in the grass. John took out a watering can and watered it.

Mii Fighter lied down on his stomach watching it. John too.

Mii Fighter got up after 10 minutes. So did John.

This time Mii Fighter led the stroll. He went to a flower field.

He and John lied down with a sad girl surrounded by flowers. They made the girl feel better by watching the clouds together.

When it started to rain, Mii Fighter got out an umbrella to put over the girl and John. They strolled around jumping in puddles with hats on for rain protection.

They enjoyed when the rain let out, a rainbow appeared.

It was 3 now. They stared up to the overcast skies accompanied by City Folk's 3 PM theme.

They walked home at 4. The little girl went home too.

They were greeted by Lucina who was eating cake.

"..." went John.

Lucina was playing Animal Crossing for GameCube.

John sneaked past. Mii Fighter too.

John went back in the large round disk.

This time, the doll is off.

...

-When Amiibos are kings-

King DeDeDe got random 10 Amiibos of himself.

He spawned in many of them.

And by that I mean all.

They devoured the steaks.

But until Marth came in with Meta Knight.

They sliced through all of them.

And then 100 of them spawned in.

Some derp hacked the tiny DeDeDe Amiibo. And it made the 10000 Dedede's.

"Oh god!" shouted Marth before the Dededes lied down on his back.

Then Meta Knight slashed through most of them. The rest cracked his mask and Attacked him.

"Oh god!" shouted Meta Knight before 10 of them started making out with each other, with an 11th one holding Meta Knight's eyes open.

And then someone knocked them all out.

And stored them into a disk.

And destroyed the disk.

It was Captain Falcon.

...

King DeDeDe was sitting in a trash can with a black eye.

Ike was eating tofu tartlets as a diet for his stomach.


End file.
